Cortitos
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Muchas ideas cortas bombardean por aquí y por allá, y aquí las dejo, para ustedes. Toma tres punto uno.
1. Chapter 1

**Cortitos.**

 **Hetalia,** etc., no me pertenecen, etc. Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **La cosa esa del Go...**

Otra aburrida junta era llevada a cabo, y como en la mayoría de los casos, nadie estaba prestando atención a las conflictivas naciones que, como era costumbre, se la pasaban discutiendo trivialidades.

-Sólo una cosa es segura.- Tomó la palabra Dinamarca, el autoproclamado Rey del Norte de Europa.- No existe en este mundo alguien más genial que yo, y apuesto cuanto valor tengo a que, el que entre en este momento por esa puerta, me dará la razón.

Y justo en ese momento, México hizo acto de presencia. Iba tan absorto en su celular que no le prestó atención a la nación británica que hizo una pausa en su trivial pelea para reclamarle el haber llegado tarde.

-Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes ha jugado esto? -Dijo mientras mostraba a su avatar.- El líder de este equipo es genial, más que mucha gente a la que conozco.

Acto seguido, el celular de Chema fue arrojado, de forma violenta, por la ventana, a una altura de más de diez pisos.

-¡Mi celular! -Se quejó lloriqueando.- ¡Era nuevo! ¿Por qué, Matatías, por qué?

-¡Así es! -El danés ignoró por completo el sufrimiento del mexicano.- No hay nadie más genial que yo.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Como perros y gatos.**

-Te digo que es un Chihuahua.

-No, México tiene un gato tricolor...

Nada como matar el tiempo perdido de las juntas en apuestas sin sentido, y Holanda aseguraba que la mascota del mexicano era el tradicional, nervioso y ruidoso can. En cambio, Dinamarca aseguraba que José María poseía un gato de tres colores.

-Esto es absurdo.- Los interrumpió Islandia.- ¿Cuántas veces han ido a su casa y no se han dado cuenta?

-Tú no te metas, enano. -Lo calló el holandés.- Debe tener un Chihuahua, sería raro que no fuera así.

-Y tu deberías tener educación, es raro que no sea así.

La tensión que surgió tras ese diálogo se tornó estática y violenta, y algunos países cercanos tomaron un poco de distancia. Algunos inclusive aceptaron el abrazo protector y sofocante de Rusia.

-Me agrada que seamos amigos, da.- Dijo la enorme nación, mientras las naciones a las que abrazó sufrían por la falta de aire.

-¡Socorro!

-¡Ya llegué! -Se anunció el mexicano con varias bolsas en manos.- Lamento la tardanza, pero no se apuren, les traje tacos, tortas y tamales, hay de todo.

-That's great! -Estados Unidos aplastó a un par de países en su intento por tomar la comida, y aprovechando que Chema no opuso resistencia, hizo una pregunta.- By the way, Joseph...

-¡El güey lo serás tú! -Y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se dio golpecitos en el pecho, y en la cabeza.- ¡Perdón, perdón, no quise ofender a nadie!

-No ofendes a nadie, todos saben que este idiota es tan listo como una res. -Le dijo un inusualmente tranquilo Inglaterra.

-No, Joseph, queremos saber if you have a Chihuahua.

-¡Claro que tengo a Chihuahua, es uno de mis estados! El más grande, de hecho, y tengo entendido que...

-No, México. -Dinamarca empujó al británico con todo y bolsa de comida, ganándose una lista de floridas expresiones, en inglés.- Queremos saber si tu mascota es un gato tricolor o un perro Chihuahua.

-Tienes que tener un Chihuahua. -Acentuó el holandés.

-Caray, miren, no se hagan bolas. Ustedes saben que tengo a mi gatito Misifús, y nunca he contado cuántos colores tiene. Ahora, lo del perro, tuve uno, pero digamos que la cosa no marchó bien, y tuve que conseguirle un nuevo hogar. Pobre Maclovio, me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de tristeza, como si supiera lo que le iba a pasar.

-¿Lo ven? Tuvo un Chihuahua.

-Momentito, ¿cuándo dije que tuve uno? Yo le confié mi perrito a Toño, y jamás imaginé que lo iba a hacer barbacoa, completito.

-You ate a dog!? -Preguntó escandalizado Alfred, escupiendo la torta sobre el ibérico.- How dare you?

-Nueva España me lo regaló, y era delicioso...

-¡Te lo dí para que lo cuiadaras, Toño! -Y el mexicano se puso a llorar, tras sacudir al español y retirar un pedazo de lechuga de su hombro.- ¡Pobre Maclovio! ¡Tan bueno que era!

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Sin Wurst ni cerveza, Gilbert pierde la cabeza.**

Tenía un día en ese hotel, aislado de toda civilización, y no tenía cerveza, por lo que se detuvo en la primera habitación que encontró a su paso, que era el salón con bar, pero no había ni una sola gota del ansiado elixir.

-Desearía estar muerto. -El albino dejó caer su cabeza en la barra, anhelando llevar a su boca el líquido deseado.- Daría lo que fuera por una cerveza.

Y para su sorpresa, una voz familiar respondió a sus ruegos.

-Podría darte una cerveza helada en estos momentos.

Alzando la cabeza, el de ojos rojos se impactó, ya que Roderich estaba tras la barra, limpiando un vaso.

-¡Pero si es el señorito! ¿Qué no te habías quedado en casa, con tu piano y la marimacha?

-Se llama Elizabeta, y no pienso entrar en detalles.

-Gracias, ahora dame mi cerveza y vete.

-Imposible. -Apenas fue tomado con furia del cuello de la camisa, el austriaco agregó.- Debes matar a Alemania, México, y al resto de los invitados.

Gilbert soltó a Austria, pensando muy seriamente las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Puedo entender lo de matar a las dos Italias, Japón, España y Francia, inclusive a México, ¿pero a mi asombroso bruder? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón, señorito?

-No es mi problema que enfrentes conflictos morales, mátalos y tendrás cerveza. -Dicho eso, se desvaneció.

Meditando en silencio lo que acababa de escuchar, el albino tomó una decisión y sacó de la barra un hacha bastante afilada.

-Bien, no es asesinato si se mueren de susto, kesesesese.

¿ _Continuará_? (Inspirado en El resplandor, tanto de Kubrick como de Los Simpson).

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **The bad guys's club.**

Por increíble que pareciera, madrugó. Estaba confiado en que llegaría antes que Inglaterra.

-This time, i'll do it!

Se detuvo ante la puerta, decidido a hacer una entrada triunfal, más se detuvo, sacando su celular y programando la cámara para grabar el momento, y hacer una proyección en grande para todos los que llegaran después. Sólo tenía que abrir la puerta, y dejar el aparato grabando su gran momento, por lo que abrió cuidadosamente la puerta...

-En realidad, es bastante bueno. Aunque deberías tostarlo un poco más.

-Yo creo que así está bien...

Ante los azules ojos de la nación de la libertad, México, Rusia, Alemania y algunos países "de los malos" estaban tomando café y comiendo pequeños aperitivos hechos con almendras y miel.

-I knew it! -Gritó Alfred, señalando con dedo acusador a las naciones presentes.- ¡Se están poniendo de acuerdo para hacer la Tercera Guerra Mundial! ¡Pero yo voy a impedirlo, por que soy el Héroe! ¡ _ **AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA**_!

Y se fue corriendo de la sala de juntas.

Los presentes, por su parte, sólo movieron un poco la cabeza, convencidos de que ese día tampoco resolverían nada, y regresaron a sus respectivas tazas de café.

-¿Y a quiénes invitarás para el Festival Cultural de Otoño?

* * *

 **Es todo por el momento, aún seguimos en la marcha, pero tengo trabajo encima. Gracias por su paciencia, por leer hasta aquí, y por regalarnos un momento de su atención. Tengan un gran día.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia** , marcas, etc., no me pertenecen, ustedes lo saben, y no hay ganancia monetaria, ni impulso político, o la amenaza lejana de dos alegres personas que exijen el hard yaoi que prometí al unirme a este fandom.

Ideas tengo muchas, y pendientes muchos más, pero las musas están en huelga, de nuevo. Así que les dejo estos Cortitos, toma dos, y espero que disfruten lo que queda del año y un poco más.

Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

Dedicado a **YukiKitsune** , a **Itzel Duran** y a **FernandaWarriorPrincesss** , gracias de todo corazón.

* * *

 _ **¡Les dije que estaba loco!**_

José Vicente, alias Chente, tenía un gran defecto: le gustaba la mala vida. Y no hablamos de cosas como perder el día completo jugando, comiendo y molestando a sus aliados... Aunque eso también era parte del problema.

Pero ese no es el punto. El principal problema de México es que se creía casi todo lo que le contaban, y si nadie ponía freno a su imaginación, llegaba al punto de hacer creer a sus bromistas que aquello que dijeron era un hecho, como lo fue este caso.

-April's fool, esta vez, haré una muy buena broma, ¡por que soy the Hero! **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**

Alfred estaba tan concentrado en reír, que no se percató de que Chente se estaba riendo con él a carcajadas.

-Oye, ¿de qué te ríes, güey?

-Joseph! -Alfred echó su brazo a los hombros del mexicano, quien no tuviera idea de lo que pasaba.- Necesito que me hagas un gran favor, es de crucial importancia para la seguridad mundial.

-No tiene que ver con dinero, ¿verdad? Por que estoy medio quebrado.

-Don't worry, look...

-¿Cuál Luc? ¿Me viste la cara de Jedi?

-No, no se trata de eso. -Le dijo Alfred, recordando que tenía qué hablarle especificamente en español, ya que de lo contrario el mexicano malinterpretaría cada una de sus palabras, como cuando le encargó que preparar un almuerzo para la visita de su jefe, y el Chente recibió al presidente de los Estados Unidos Americanos con una bolsa de Cheetos y una Coca-Cola...

 **FlashBack**

-Joseph, what is this? -Preguntó con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción el país de la libertad, mientras el jefe en turno del mexicano se excusaba con el invitado y resolvía la situación por su cuenta.- Te pedí un lunch. This is just a snack.

- _¿¡Pos qué más quieres!?_ ¿Qué allá en tu casa no mandan a los niños con un jugo y unas papitas a la escuela? Además, si quiere comida, que coma en su casa.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

-Hay un gran problema con Arthur. Necesito que vayas a su casa, pero no entres, no toques la puerta ni le avises que vas a estar allá. Te paras sobre sus preciosas flores y te asomas por la ventana.

-Está bien. -Accedió el mexicano y se dispuso a ir en el acto.

-Wait! ¿No vas a preguntar por qué vas a espiar a England?

-El güey lo serás tú, pendejo. -Cruzándose de brazos, el mexicano meditó unos segundos.- A ver, voy a casa del cejón horripilante, me paro en sus flores, veo por la ventana lo que hace, y ya.

-No, cuando veas lo que esté haciendo, me llamas por teléfono y me avisas, por si es necesario detenerlo.

-¡Ah, pos hubieras empezado por ahí!

Un par de horas después, José Vicente cumplía el encargo del americano, por lo que se afanó en su tarea, bailando sobre las pobres florecitas del inglés, y de paso, deformando un par de setos.

-Le voy a poner cuernos a esta vieja. -Dijo el moreno mientras deformaba un seto cortado a la imagen de la reina británica, y su teléfono empezó a sonar.- No estoy, ¿qué quiere?

-" _México, ¿fuiste tu quien pintó bigotes a todas las fotos y retratos que había en los Pinos?_ "

-Mire jefe, no sea tonto, ¿quién va a estar de pendejo pintándole bigotes a los pinos? -Y le colgó a su jefe, retomando la tarea de mutilar el jardín.

Pero su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿¡Qué no escuchaste que no estoy, cabrón!? ¿Qué quieres?

-" _It's me, Alfred_ ".

-¡Ah! ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué cuentas?

-" _¿Ya vigilaste a England?_ "

-¿Y yo qué le tengo que estar viendo a ese?

-" _Joseph, lo hablamos. Ibas a ver qué estaba haciendo England y me ibas a llamar por teléfono para decirme_ ".

-Ta bueno, ta bueno, ya voy.

Sin conocer las intenciones de Estados Unidos, Arthur Kirkland, representación de Inglaterra, se preparaba para jugarle una broma a su ex-colonia, con la temática de ninjas, y había pedido ayuda a varias naciones, pero la que contestó el llamado no era la que esperaba.

-Bloody hell! ¡Ya te dije que no!

-Entonces no te ayudo. -Diego Carrizo, la representación de Argentina, tomó su maleta y buscó con la mirada a su acompañante.- ¡A casa, Néstor!

-Hold on! ¿Trajiste a ese saco de pulgas aquí?

-Néstor es bastante limpio, no como otros, y aún si tuviera pulgas, no creo que llegaras a darte cuenta, una más, una menos, ¿a quién le importa? ¡Néstor! ¿En dónde estás?

Mientras el argentino buscaba por la casa, ignorando al anfitrión, quien temía un posible daño en sus muebles, José Vicente observaba por el ventanal, haciéndo el mínimo esfuerzo para ocultarse.

-Güero, contesta, la cosa está que arde aquí.

-" _What is it, Joseph?_ "

-El Iggy se volvió loco, está vestido de _talibán_ y ese otro descarado, larguiducho, nariz de carretera, está con él. Incluso traen las maletas hechas.

Como ustedes saben, para los norteamericanos el tema del terrorismo es una cuestión sensible, y olvidándose por completo de _**quién** _ era su informante y de que Inglaterra tenía conocimiento de las festividades que _**él** _ celebraba, la imaginación de Alfred se disparó, imaginando los peores escenarios.

-" _The communist is there_?" -Preguntó por Rusia, comenzando a sudar frío.

-¿El corriente ese? ¡Claro! Si clarito los estoy viendo en el suelo de la casa, a gatas, hablando de quién sabe qué cosas y la mamá de los pollitos...

Sin perder tiempo, Alfred abandonó la Casa Blanca, ignorando a su jefe, y tomó el primer avión que encontró a su paso.

-No vayas a cortar la cortar la llamada, Joseph, ¿te ha visto alguien?

-" _Pos no que yo sepa. Orita están bailando, o algo así, por que el cejón está dando vueltas, ahora vienen a la puerta, ¿qué hago?_ "

-Stay calm, voy en camino.

-" _¡Hijo de su puta madre! ¡Ya me vio!_ "

-¡Joseph, no vayas a colgar! ¿Qué sucede?

-" _Déjame, déjame! ¡Mamá!_ "

-Hang on! The Hero is coming!

Y violando más de media docenas de leyes, el americano se las arregló para llegar en brevedad a la casa del inglés, aterrizando sobre los setos y lo que quedaba del maltratado jardín, apagó el avión y se metió a la casa, encontrando al argentino envuelto en una acalorada discusión con Arthur, y de México, ni las luces.

-Where is Russia? -Demandó Alfred, apartando al latinoamericano, y alzando al británico.

- _What the heck are you talking about!?_

-And where is Joseph? Answer me! -El rubio de ojos azul sacudió con frenesí al ojiverde, mientras Diego salía de la casa a llamar a su perrito y al Chente.

-¡Vicente! ¡Aquí te busca Alfred! ¡Ya baja de ese árbol!

-¡Pos dile a tu perro canijo que ya me deje!

-¡Néstor! ¡Ven aquí, chico! -El perrito, un Chiweenie, regresó al lado de su dueño, moviendo la colita muy feliz.- Nos vemos en la siguiente junta.

Un rato después...

-You idiot! -Arthur regañaba a Alfred, una vez que las cosas se aclararon a medias.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandar de espía, de entre todos los países del mundo, a este pequeño idiota?

-Charros, charros, no te pases o te la parto, pinche puto.

- _What!?_ That's it, esto lo voy a mencionar en la siguiente junta.

-Y yo les voy a decir: " _¿Si ven? ¿Si ven? ¡Les dije que estaba loco!_ "

-Well, everything is fine thanks to the Hero! -Estados Unidos adoptó una pose, ignorando al inglés y al mexicano, quienes no dejaban de discutir.- _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

 **FIN** de este cortito.

* * *

 **Tarde**.

Siempre procuraba estar puntual para las juntas mundiales, pero ese día llegó tarde.

Y no es que le preocupara perderse algo importante, ya que las naciones _"de primer mundo"_ jamás se ponían de acuerdo. Tampoco perdería el sueño pensando que le recriminarían su retardo, mejor dicho, ya no le preocupaba, puesto que no habría diferencia alguna, excepto que no le obligarían a tomar bando o dar una opinión.

Y para ella, eso estaba bien. Llegó a la sala de juntas, abrió con delicadeza la puerta, y se percató de que todo sucedía con el caos de siempre. Se dirigió a su asiento y saludó a las naciones que estaban sentadas a su lado.

-Buenos días, lamento el retraso.

Pero lo que no esperaba era que todos dejaron de pelear y clavaron su vista en ella.

No le agradaba.

- _Mexico! How long have you been here!?_ -Demandó el inglés, quitándose de encima al norteamericano, y Josefina se encogió en su lugar.- ¡Este idiota casi declara la guerra al medio oriente pensando que te habían secuestrado unos terroristas!

-Yo... -No soportaba la presión que esos ojos ejercían sobre ella, menos si agregaban a Estados Unidos escupiendo preguntas a velocidad luz y percibir los murmullos de las naciones no simpatizantes.- Yo...

Pero incluso las naciones tienen un ángel guardián, y el de México tenía pecas y pertenecía a la Unión Americana.

-¡Finita! -El Estado Dorado derribó la puerta, aplastando al británico y a su ex-colonia.- Mi querido Wellington dice que lamenta haberte hecho esperar, pero que tu idea para el festival navideño de este año puede lograrse con el presupuesto exacto y sin demora alguna, o sea, que nos quedará tiempo para ir a patinar juntitos, tomados de la mano, y vivir una romántica navidad. ¡Wellington, te amo!

California arrojó los papeles al aire y se fue corriendo hacia el amor de su vida; por su parte, Josefina se levantó para recoger los documentos y auxiliar un poco a los países caídos.

-Lamento el retraso. -Se excusó en un susurro.- ¿Están bien?

-It doesn't matter! -El inglés trató de rescatar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.- _¿¡Por qué no avisaste que ibas a llegar tarde!?_

-Un retraso por cuestiones de trabajo no se cuestiona.- Tomó la palabra Alemania, e hizo una seña silenciosa para que México tomara su lugar.- ¿Ya podemos empezar la junta?

En la siguiente cumbre, México asistió con puntualidad, pero nadie lo notó.

 **Fin** de este cortito.

* * *

 ** _¡Nos olvidamos de ti, Pepito!_**

Por fin habían vuelto a casa, después de todo el ajetreo en el hospital a causa de los pequeños retoños que se metían en cada problema posible, y algunos, imposibles.

-¡N'ombre! ¡Hubieran visto cómo quedó el Chato! ¡Se rompió hasta la ma...!

-¡José Vicente, en esta casa no se dicen groserías! -Le recriminó su mamá.

-¿Pos qué problema? Me salgo afuerita pa' decirlas todas.

-Usted no sale a ningún lado, jovencito. -Don Chente le dio un merecido jalón de orejas. -Está castigado por salirse en la noche con Emil y caerse de la bicicleta de Roberto, ¡la pobre quedó hecha pedazos!

-Igual que el Chato. -Complementó Chema la frase.

-¡Mamá! -Gimoteó el más chico de la familia.

Detrás de ellos, Alfred, quien los encontrara en el camino de regreso, se invitó solo para cenar, y de paso, ayudarles para rescatar la bicicleta.

-Don't worry, everyone, la bicicleta quedará lista en un momento, **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**

-¿De veras? -Se sonrió Chente con gran ilusión.

-Pero usted no la va a usar. -Le advirtió su mamá.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que está castigado. Ahora váyase a su cuarto y no salga de ahí hasta que esté la cena.

-No es justo. -Y a regañadientes, se retiró a su habitación.

-Bien. Ahora sólo debemos arreglar la bicicleta antes de que Pepito se dé cuenta que ya la usaron.

Dicho esto, se encaminaron al comedor, cuando alguien prendió la luz.

-¿Enterarme de qué? -Preguntó un muy molesto Roberto, que se había cruzado de brazos.

-¡Pepito! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Lo que notaron a continuación, era un contenedor de pastel, del cuál sólo quedaban algunas migas y residuos de crema dulce, proveniente de una de las cadenas comerciales de la localidad

-Digamos que desde ayer, en la tarde. -Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Hi, Bobby! -Saludó alegre Alfred, ignorando la evidente molestia en el rostro del rollizo moreno.

-No me hables, _Alfredo_. Ninguno de ustedes, ya vi que en esta casa no valgo nada.

-Dios mío, no puede ser. -Dijo Chema al darse cuenta de la fecha que marcaba el calendario. ¿Hoy es 7 de febrero?

Todos voltearon a ver el almanaque, que tenía encerrado en un enorme círculo rojo el día 5...

-¡Ay, Pepito, nos olvidamos de tí! -Dijo la señora Infante, bastante apenada.- Y yo diciéndole a todas mis comadres que tu cumpleaños era el 6.

-Si, ya me di cuenta. -Roberto se levantó de la mesa y se disponía a irse.- Y no se preocupen, no quiero nada, buenas noches.

El resto de la familia se miró entre sí, y tomaron un lugar en la mesa.

-Rayos, y yo que le había comprado una faja para que escondiera las llantas.

-¡María José, eso no se dice!

 **FIN** de este cortito.

* * *

Ya veremos si se me ocurre otra cosa, pero está en veremos. Disfruten las fiestas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia** , marcas, etc., no me pertenecen, ustedes lo saben, y no hay ganancia monetaria, ni impulso político, o la amenaza lejana de dos alegres personas que exigen el hard yaoi que prometí al unirme a este fandom.

 **ANTES** de que otra cosa pase, estos cortitos, llamados _"Maratón Guadalupe-Reyes, parte uno"_ , estaban destinados a ser escritos en diciembre... Pero la marcha nomás no daba pa' delante, como decimos por ahí. También sabrán cuál es el problema entre el pequeño México (José Vicente, alias Chente) y Diego (Argentina), o quizá no aún, y sepan que no tenemos nada contra la gente de ese país, la opinión del Chente no representa la de las autoras (mi hermana y yo), y por desgracia, lo que opina Diego del pequeño Chente si tiene mucho de nosotras, afortunadamente todo lo publicado con anterioridad es ficticio, con excepción de los asuntos políticos y alguna vivencia real mencionada, en caso de que la hubiera.

Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto (y en cortos previos a éstos)

Dedicado a **nuestros pacientes lectores,** gracias de todo corazón por seguir en la marcha, les debemos 120 actualizaciones.

Sin más que agregar, esperamos que disfruten estas ideas sin mucho futuro pero que no nos dejan en paz.

* * *

 **ESPECIAL DE CORTITOS**  
 **"MARATÓN GUADALUPE-REYES, PARTE 1"  
(Y otros cortitos random)**

 _ **12 de Diciembre...**_

-¡Mon chêre! ¡Lo que estás haciendo con tus bellas y delicadas manos, y esas rosas, es un gran homenaje al amour!

Francia no conocía la delicadeza, cuando menos, al sorprender a otras naciones. Y México, quien sólo tembló desde que puso un pie en su casa, no hizo más que bajar la mirada, puesto que no sentía merecer los halagos que hacía el francés.

-¡Todo en este bello ramo grita _"¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!"_ , sabía que no eras una salvaje como mon ami Anglaterre!

-Ese ramo es para...

-Y cada rosa conserva las espinas, ¿es acaso un recuerdo de que el amor y el dolor van de la mano?

-No quiero que las rosas...

México sólo pudo suspirar con resignación. Había trabajado muy duro en la mañana, puesto que su jefe no le permitió faltar a su trabajo, y estaba a punto de dejar su hogar, más recibió la imprevista visita de Francis, quien no sólo no la dejaba hablar, sino que tampoco daba muestras de querer irse.

Y Finita no quería llegar tarde.

-Señor Bonnefoy, disculpe, pero ya debo irme, la misa empezará dentro de poco.

-Mon petit, ¿cuál es la prisa por ir? Estará lleno de esa gente ilusa que hace un largo peregrinar para adorar una simple imagen...

Y en ese momento, Francia supo que había metido la pata. Trató de buscar una palabra para disculparse, pero al ver los ojos llenos de pena de México, no pudo sentir otra cosa más que repudio por sí mismo.

Después de todo, y pese a la libertad que pregonaba desde sus primeros días, él tenía una parte de su corazón que era creyente, y no podía ignorar ni menospreciar la fe de los demás.

¿Acaso él mismo no defendió la religión en su tiempo, ni gozó de las grandes expresiones de arte que esos periodos, aunque oscuros y llenos de corrupción, sobrevivieron al tiempo mismo?

-No te preocupes, mon chêre, llegaremos a tiempo.

Y en ese momento, pudo verlo. La verdadera belleza del ramo de rosas hecho por México consistía en una pequeña oración por el bienestar de todas las naciones. Una petición muy grande, pero hecha con amor.

-" _Algún día, comprenderás que no necesitas moverte de tu lugar, por que ellos están en tu corazón, México; pero eso es algo que no te puedo enseñar yo, y al ver la devoción con la que tú y tu gente realizan ese caminar, en realidad, no quiero hacerlo_ ".

 **FIN** de este Cortito.

* * *

 **México VS Islandia.**

En esos momentos, odiaba el fútbol.

-¡Órale! ¡Vamos a partírsela a esa yunta de güeyes que se creen los muy-muy sólo por que son güeros!

Emil odiaba cuando México, o una parte de éste, mejor dicho, se iba de boca y terminaba ofendiendo a medio mundo.

-¿Acaso no sabes que estoy a un lado tuyo y escuché todo lo que dijiste? -El islandés confrontó al mexicano, quien puso una expresión boba en el rostro y se señaló _con un dedito._ \- **¡Sí, tú!**

-Yo no fui. -Se excusó el Chente.

-¡Acabo de verte diciéndolo a tu gente!

-No lo hice.

-¡Te ví y lo escuché de tu boca!

-No es cierto.

-¡Lo dijiste hace menos de un minuto!

-Es mentira. ¿Verdad muchachos?

-Si, él no fue, yo no estaba aquí, usted está loco. -Apoyó el equipo a su país.

-¡No puedo creer...! -Resoplando, Emil dio un par de vueltas, y luego regresó frente al equipo.- ¿No hay **otro** México que esté dispuesto a jugar en este momento?

Y cayéndole de la nada, Roberto rodeó los hombros de Islandia y lo apartó del Chente y los equipos.

-Hagamos esto rápido: yo pierdo, pero me das una buena parte de las ganancias por las apuestas, y un recuerdo gratis.

-¿No hay alguien más, en serio?

 **FIN** de este cortito.

* * *

 _ **No quiero oro, ni quiero plata, yo lo que quiero es... ¡Gringo loco, deja eso!**_

Para el día **15 de diciembre del 2016** , Chema ya estaba listo.

Tenía los ingredientes para convidar a sus invitados una pequeña probada de las delicias de temporada, el ponche lo iba a destinar para la Nochebuena, y tenía listas unas cuántas docenas de piñatas, mismas que preparó desde mediados de julio...

Y se puso a reír al recordar cómo la mitad de sus estados le decían que estaba exagerando, mientras que la otra mitad lo animaba a hacer más cosas.

Y los dulces. ¿ _Cómo_ olvidarse de ellos? Tenía suficientes bolsas de dulces para recibir a un batallón, y muchas otras golosinas esperaban ser organizadas en caso de que hiciera falta preparar más.

Con esos pensamientos, el moreno se recostó para darle a su cuerpo un poco de descanso. Había sido un año difícil, pero estaba por terminar, y esos días, sólo quería divertirse con los suyos y pasarla bien.

Pero al despertar, no esperó ver la cara de Alfred a pocos centímetros de la de él, lo que lo llenó de terror, que se manifestó en un prolongado y agudo grito.

- _ **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

-Morning, Joseph! Happy Holidays! Merry Mexican Party for you, too!

-¿De qué estás hablando, Gringo Loco? ¿Cómo te metiste a mi casa? ¿En dónde está Misifús?

-It's **December 16**! The party starts! ¡Comida, dulces, fruta, piñatas! ¿Crees que me lo perdería? Of course not! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

Y el duro golpe de la realidad golpeó al mexicano. Últimamente Alfred pasaba toda la temporada de posadas en su casa, y cuando le iba mal, inclusive Inglaterra y Francia llegaban para hacer un poco más incómoda la celebración.

- _"Está bien que hay que ser generosos en estas fechas, pero ¿qué Alfredo, Pancho y Arturito no tienen cosas que hacer en sus propias casas?"_

-Mira Alfred, no quiero desanimarte ni nada, pero son las 7 de la mañana, ni siquiera he desayunado...

-Fine! ¿Preparaste buñuelos, churros, o ese pan frito que hace France?

-Pos... Si vieras que iba a desayunarme unas migas con huevo...

-Sounds good! Iré por el café, yo lo invito.

Y saliendo por la ventana que rompió para entrar, Alfred se fue corriendo por las calles de Guanajuato, buscando el Starbucks más cercano.

-Con razón tenía frío. -Se dijo el mexicano mientras recogía los pedazos de cristal, tras resignarse a que ese año también sería una temporada muy movida.

Y tenía razón, puesto que en la noche, no bien comenzaron a rezar, Alfred irrumpió con un mariachi.

-¡Canta y no llores!

-¡Gringo Loco, estamos rezando!

y el **17** llevó matracas para todos...

-¡Gringo Loco, guarda eso un ratito, por favor!

El **18** llevó un karaoke...

-No sé qué me sorprende más, que todos rezaron rápido con tal de usar el karaoke un rato, o que Kiko está aquí. -Se preguntó José María al notar a Japón cantando con entusiasmo y algo de furia " _Querida_ " de Juan Gabriel.

El **19** se fue la luz...

-I'm so scared, Joseph!

-Ya, ya, Gringo Loco, aquí hay unas velitas, pero ten cuidado, no vayas a quemarte.

-¿Vamos a comer pastel?

-Ehm... No.

-Those are birthday candles, ¿quién cumple años?

-Sólo son velitas, Alfred. Vamos a pedir posada, se hace tarde.

-But I want cake!

Y no le quedó de otra que ponerse a hornear al volver de la posada.

El **20** estuvo a punto de ir con Alfred al hospital por... Un problemilla.

-¿Ya ves por comerte el pastel caliente? Te dio una _santa diarrea_ , pero conste que yo te lo advertí. Voy a prepararte algo para la panza.

-I don't wanna die, Joseph!

Pero el norteamericano se recuperó a tiempo para acompañar al mexicano a la posada.

-Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way...!

-Alfred, por favor, esa no es la canción para pedir posadas.

-But I want candies!

El **21**...

-" _El incendio que tuvo lugar hace unos momentos no tuvo víctimas, gracias a el cuerpo de bomberos de la localidad que lograron controlar el siniestro. Si tiene información de los responsables de este incidente, realice la denuncia a los números que pondremos en pantallas. Su llamada será anónima_..."

-¿Por qué, Gringo Loco, por qué?

-I bought some fireworks...

-¡Pero no tenías que encenderlos todos al mismo tiempo!

-No lo hice, alguien más debió haberlo hecho.

Contrario a lo que Alfred pensaba, él si había encendido la caja que compró en un puesto clandestino, pero de forma accidental, ya que encendió un par de bengalas y lanzó el cerillo, aún encendido, sin fijarse por dónde caía.

El **22** fue un día bastante tranquilo y normal...

-Esto se me hace muy sospechoso...

Y la respuesta la tuvo el **23** , con la presencia de Arthur y Francis.

-¡Mon ami! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que había fiesta en tu casa?

-¡Todos los años hago posadas, Pancho!

-¡Pero nunca nos invitas, you bloody ungrateful!

-¿Será acaso que no los quiero ver por aquí? Perdón, pero son días ocupados y ustedes tienen cosas que hacer, ¿verdad?

-Siempre podemos hacerlas después, con tal de pasar un buen momento contigo y compartir un poco de amour.

-¡Largo de mi casa y llévense al Gringo Loco! -Y apenas les cerró la puerta en la cara, fue corriendo hasta el crucifico más cercano.- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Sé que no debo tratar así al prójimo, pero ellos están locos de remate y nunca dejan a uno en paz!

Pese a eso, su corazón de pollo fue más fuerte, y volvió a abrirles la puerta, invitándolos a pasar, con plena conciencia de que el inglés le reclamaría hasta el mediodía del 24.

 **24** de Diciembre.

-Joseph! Tomorrow is Christmas! ¿Ya compraste mi regalo?

-Alfred, ¿sabes qué celebramos en Navidad?

-Yes, you told me. Rezamos, comemos, compartimos dulces, y luego abrimos regalos. ¡Compré cientos de snickers y M&M's para celebrar!

-Es Nochebuena, y es una fecha importante...

-Of course! Tomorrow is Christmas!

Suspirando derrotado, José María sonrió con un poco de tristeza. No era fácil celebrar en casa las tradiciones que le sobrevivian en esos tiempos, y era más difícil, con cada año que pasaba, hacerle ver a Alfred que el significado iba más allá de la fiesta, los regalos y los dulces.

-Tienes razón, ya tengo tu regalo, ¿quieres saber qué es?

-A robot! No, wait... A popcorn maker! No? ¿Usa baterías?

-Lo sabrás hasta navidad. Ahora quédate en casa o ve con los muchachos a ver si necesitan ayuda para decorar la casa, debo comprar algo.

Y corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, Chema salió a buscar en cada tienda posible una máquina para hacer rosetas de maíz con diseño de robot.

 **FIN** de este cortito.

* * *

 _ **¡Santos inocentes, Arthur!**_

De la mayoría de los presentes en la sala de juntas, ese 25 de diciembre, existía un sentimiento en común: una ira que no iba a borrarse con una disculpa.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Inglaterra? -Turquía fue el primero en ir al grano, apenas el mencionado soltó el cuello del galo.

-México destruyó mi jardín por culpa de un idiota que no comprende el concepto de las bromas.

Y el famoso idiota se puso de pie.

-You see now, Germany!? ¡No podrías hacer una broma aunque se te fuera la vida! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

-No creo que esté hablando de mí. -Declaró en su defensa el alemán, quien estaba más preocupado por que su hermano se quedó en casa y el licor estaba a la vista. Debía volver antes de que sucediera algo impensable.

-Ve, claro que no. -Italia se puso al lado del país germánico.- Alemania puede no ser muchas cosas, canta mal, no sabe pintar, toma mucha cerveza, no sabe hacer bromas, no se acerca a las chicas bonitas y da mucho miedo, pero definitivamente sabe hacer bromas. -El italiano adoptó una pose triunfal.

-Italia-san, no te ofendas, pero acabas de contradecirte solo. -Contrario a su carácter tranquilo, Japón estaba visiblemente molesto.- Hay una cubeta de pollo frito con mi nombre que está esperando por mi.

-Yeah! Me too! -Secundó Estados Unidos, y los demás países empezaron a retirarse.- The meeting is over? Let's get the chicken!

- **WAIT!** -Golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas, Inglaterra llamó la atención de los que estaban a punto de abandonar la sala.- ¡United States, exijo saber por qué mandaste a México a destruir mi jardín!

-Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Mandaste a México a mi casa, destruyó mi jardín, y encima llegaste en tu estúpido avión para rematar lo poco que quedó sin...! Hold on! ¿A adónde van?

-A nuestras casas, tenemos cosas más importantes por hacer que tener que soportar esto.

-¿Y México?

En casa del mencionado, frente a la chimenea, y sosteniendo un arma cargada, la representación de México esperaba cualquier cosa que fuera a asomarse por la chimenea.

-Llégale, cabrón, y verás lo que es bueno...

 **CONTINUARÁ** en la parte dos.

* * *

Lo sentimos, han sido días complicados, pero en la próxima actualización de los Cortitos verán la conclusión de algunos cortitos previos. ¡Hasta la próxima, y pásenla bien!


End file.
